


She's Dedicated To Levi

by Baelfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelfire/pseuds/Baelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a Levi/Rivaille x Reader one-shot collection fanfic. There will be many scenarios, a wide range of topics and maybe some heated moments. Since Levi is 34, I won't make things too fluffy, 'cause that would be too OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Pretend

“[Full Name]: This woman handles the 3DMG as if it’s a part of her body. Level-headed. Strong. A natural leader. A ruthless soldier.”

 

…

The first time she saw him was when Erwin Smith dragged her to the Underground. He has the darkest hair, the sharpest eyes she has ever seen. What he had been through, she might never understand. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. Though, [Name] has never been the type who spoils people.

 

Once Mike Zacharius pinned his head down onto the dirty water, and once his head was lifted to face Erwin, she grins at his ice cold glare. His two companions were shouting profanities, but she didn’t care; she only had eyes for him.

 

“Join the Survey Cops or be handed to the M.P. Your choice.”

“Tch.”

 

…

He has joined the Scouting Legion, much to her delight. However, it was a pity that he wasn’t put on her squad. Watching him not even flinch at Commander Shadis’ head-butt, her grin grew wider, getting more interested by the seconds. Erwin must have noticed her abnormal attitude, frowning. The Commander’s right-hand man’s lecture is as annoying as ever.

 

Then came the punishment; cleaning everything that needed cleaning. She didn’t mind, as long as he’s within her sight. It has been a long time since she’s found a man who could move her heart. And she would be damned if she lets him get away.

 

…

Today is his first expedition; everyone’s on edge. They didn’t know whether they could trust him or not. Although, her mind has a different worry. Her concern is more focused on how he’d change after this. Watching comrades die in cold blood at a close angle has broken many men. Hopefully, her intuition was wrong.

 

Riding on her horse, she’s one of the first to leave the gate behind. Looking at the endless blue sky, she almost forgot how unkind this world could be. Little did she know, he felt the same. Erwin has a new brilliant strategy to use flare guns instead of messengers. Unfortunately, the Gods’ favor was not on our side when raindrops poured.

 

…

The surrounding is too damn foggy for everyone’s taste. Titans could have attacked any moments now.  Slowing her horse down, she faces Levi’s group.

 

“You must stay together no matter what. Got it?”

 

Even if the fog was thick as a brick, she swears she saw a smirk appearing on his face. Frowning, she pulls out her machetes, prepared for battle. Her sixth sense has always been accurate. There. She spots a 10m class to her left. Using her 3DMG, she jumps in the air, swiftly cutting the Titan’s nape.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Levi absorbs her every move. Once she got back to her horse, the Titan is already on the ground. The easily excited girl named Isabel claps nonstop, while the unique haired guy named Farlan stares in awe. Clicking her tongue, she reprimands them.

 

“Stop dilly-dallying! And try to stay alive!”

 

…

He has changed; she knows that much. After witnessing Isabel and Farlan’s deaths, he’s more resolute in killing Titans now. However much she hoped the Gods would spare his mind, it would only backfire. The guilt got stuck in her throat, watching him ride beside her. Going back to the Wall, nothing will ever be the same. Levi notices her unsteadiness; it surprises him.

 

The first time he met her, he thought she was an heartless bitch. Watching her treat Isabel and Farlan strict kindness, his impression of her began to change. Seeing her kill off those Titans with such determination, his heart skipped a beat. No. That was just a spur of the moment. Adrenaline exaggerates feelings; that’s all. Levi surely didn’t know how wrong he was.

 

…

Three days in mourning for the dead soldiers. She considers it to have been enough. Feeling remorse alone won’t change anything. Getting back to her paperwork, on which she puts all her focus. Levi has been appointed as a Squad Leader. He now has the same rank as her and Hange. Giggling softly, she thinks he must be bored to death by now. Hange, on the other hand, has probably drowned in the pool of paperwork. Having her Squad Member bring her tea, she uses the moment to her fullest as an excuse to go see him, to go see the man of her dream. Knocking on the door, she grins internally when she heard his masculine voice.

 

“Name and business.”

“Squad Leader [Name][Last Name].”

“…Come in.”

 

Was it just her? Or did his tone change for the better?

 

…

Ever since the day she offered to help him in his office and the same day she told him she loved keeping things clean, Levi has frowned less when seeing her. It doesn’t mean that he has become friendlier. In fact, he just got bossier whenever she tries to clean her room…alone. No matter how many times she curses the man for invading her privacy, he simply takes a broom, a duster, a rag and a bucket, barging in without warning. Nevertheless, she couldn’t complain. Not when he gives her a perfect view of his buttocks every single time.

 

Giggling at her own silliness, she starts drifting off in thoughts. At first, it was just a fleeting crush. Then, it had to last longer than a crush. Now, it has become more serious than she expected. Just talking with him, or doing paperwork with him, or even messing around with him, either in training or in everyday life, it wasn’t enough for her anymore. Sighing, she starts weighing the pros and cons.

 

  *          Pros:



 

\+ Levi is hot.

\+ Levi is very hot.

\+ Levi is goddamn hot.

 

  *          Cons:



 

\+ Levi is younger than her.

\+ Levi is shorter than her.

\+ Levi is not the relationship type.

 

Thus, this concludes her decision. She’ll just have to make the man fall head over heels for her.

 

…

Wearing only a sport bra, a pair of shorts to training has never been her bigger mistake. The sunlight at some hours before noon is burning her skin. Who the fuck set up the training schedule at this hour anyways? Oh yeah, it was Erwin Smith, her sparring partner at the moment. Moreover, it was because she didn’t pay attention to the briefing. Tch. Who cares. She just wants an excuse to beat the shit out of her cocky superior.

 

Seeing the golden head taunt her, she launches her attack. Erwin smartly dodges her kick, since that move would break his bone. The taller man quickly counter-attacks with his fist. She then blocks it with her athletic forearms. Levi watches the practice fight with utmost interest. Mostly because [Name]’s body is truly a sight for sore eyes. He certainly would never let her know that, though. When Erwin flips her on her back, trapping her lower half between his legs, Levi feels his need to kill the golden-haired man rise up again. However, once she comes out victorious; Levi smirks, getting a little proud.

 

She walks over to Levi with sticky clothes attached, not noticing what difficult position she has put the man in. Grabbing his hand, she tag-teams Levi in training. Leaving with whistles and howls following her, she heads for the shower.

 

…

Tonight, she doesn’t feel like joining everyone for dinner. So, she had one of her Squad Members to bring her food. Once three knocks on the door reach her ears, she said.

 

“State your name and business.”

“Levi. Food for an old hag.”

 

Her eyes widen in shock, since she was expecting someone else.

 

“Come in.”

 

Her expression changes back to stoic and calm the moment he enters. Levi closes the door, putting the tray on the coffee table near the couch.

 

“Thank you, Levi. You may go.”

 

Without looking up from her paper, she dismisses the raven head. However, her concentration immediately wavers when Levi places a hand on her forehead.

 

“Tch. You have a fever.”

 

She honestly didn’t notice her sickness. She merely thought the headache would just go if she ignores it. She really didn’t see her flushed red face when she woke up this morning. Feeling dizzier, her head almost collides with the hard table if not for Levi cushioning her fall with his arm. The rest of that day was a blur.

 

Violently opening her eyes, she met darkness. Feeling the softness under her back, she realizes she’s in her bed. Her forehead is draped with something wet and cold. Glancing sideways, she sees a full moon. How did she get here on her own? She tries to move her hand, but someone’s holding it. Turning her head, she spots the oh-so-familiar jet black. Smiling genuinely, she sits up to watch Levi’s sleeping face.

 

Even though she has no recollection of what happened before this, she regrets nothing if it means getting closer to him.

 

…

The fall of Shinganshina has been hard for the civilians. Although she has never witnessed the Colossal Titan with her own eyes, she knew some souls may be shaken for life. Commander Shadis has retired long ago, leaving Erwin to succeed that rank. Levi has become a Lance Corporal. She has become a Captain. Hange still remains a Squad Leader, but the red head has developed an unhealthy obsession with Titans. It has been at least five years with her fighting alongside Levi.

 

Yet, there was still no progress. Shaking her head furiously, she has other matters to take care of. Levi is also busy training his newly formed squad. Sometimes, she would catch him gazing at her with an unreadable expression. Often, he would call her a ‘shitty old hag’ with an invisible smirk on his face. But that’s just it for all these years. She has become his older superior. He has become her younger subordinate. Smiling bitterly, she guessed she should give up. What she didn’t know is it’s only calm before the storm.

 

…

Wall Rose collapsing has woken up everybody’s senses. Especially the 104th Trainees Squad. So far, she has cut down 11 Titans on her own. Looking at the remaining members of her squad, her lungs tighten, but she has no time for guilt.

 

Once it was all over, the fire which burns the deads shone even more painfully than before. When night time falls, the trainees have to make a decision. Standing next to Levi, listening to Erwin explaining the risks, she wonders if nobody would join the Scouting Legion this year.

 

A bunch of brats left with fear for the short-lived destinies. She couldn’t blame them; choose the one that would give you less regrets if you can. However, for the rest who chose to stay, she salutes them, along with Erwin. Levi watches her in the corner of his eyes, feeling more glad than he should when she’s still here with him.

 

…

The boy, Eren Yaeger, could change into a Titan. That news shook even her. Chuckling darky, and here she’s called the ‘Ruthless Soldier’. Looking at how calm Erwin and Levi or even Hange is, she feels a bit jealous of those three. Walking down to the cell holding Eren Yaeger, she has already prepared herself for the worst. However, when she reaches the place, she feels surprised.

 

The brown-haired boy is so young. She could bet anyone that he’s not even 18 yet. Hange quickly places her head between the bars in excitement, while Mike and [Name] just stands back and watch. The trial for Eren Yaeger is today. Signaling the guards to let him out, she quickly cuffs his hands, whispering some advice to him. His turquoise eyes are filled with anxiety. When the quartet reaches the trial room, Hange swiftly tells Eren that he’s their last hope.

 

She walks inside, joining Levi by his side. Glancing at her, Levi’s eyes soften only a little bit. Once Nile Dok and the pastor finished their debate, Levi begins his violent treatment towards Eren Yaeger. A grin creeps up onto her face. It’s not because she likes Levi’s roughness. It’s because she knows the Survey Cops will eventually get the young Titan boy in their grasp after this. Turns out, she was right.

 

…

Moving to an abandoned castle is a drag. Mostly because she would have to clean every speck of dust or she wouldn’t be able to get any sleep. Looking at the raven head, she knows that Levi feels the same. Thus, begins the era of two clean-freak tyrants.

 

She always wears sport bras. That’s why she didn’t mind taking off her clean shirt in the open. She also didn’t care about the way men stare at her body. However, Levi minds that very much.

 

“Oi, Shitty Old Hag.”

“Hmm?”

“Can’t you at least cover yourself with rags or something?”

“It’s hot. And I need to clean without dirtying my clothes.”

“Tch. And here I thought you’d have mercy on those poor souls.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh, Lance Corporal Levi?”

“Why don’t you figure it out yourself, Captain [Last Name]?”

 

Glaring at the shorter man, she turns her heels to leave. She didn’t need someone younger than her’s opinion on her attire. Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance again, chasing after her. He pulls the cravat covering his neck from unnecessary filth and swiftly covers her revealing plumps with it. Despite her protest, Levi manages to win this round. Low growls of objection could be heard from the male squad members, but Levi silences them all with a deadly glare.

 

…

Hange has decided to do some experiments on Eren after she got Erwin’s and her permission. Watching the young boy trying to turn into a Titan is a bit nerve-wrecking for her. Like every other squad member, she sees Eren Yaeger as a Titan more than a boy. Levi, however, sees things as they are in the moment. That’s one of the things she adores about her beloved midget. So far, Eren Yaeger is failing to turn.

 

Sighing, she looks over at Levi, admiring his features. Chuckling bitterly, she can’t imagine a future where she and Levi could be happy together. At least not anymore since she’s older than Levi. Levi must prefer younger ones like Petra rather than a ‘shitty old hag’ like her. Unbeknownst to her, in Levi’s eyes, she still stays the most beautiful after all these years.

 

Suddenly, a fog of smoke appears, alarming everyone. There stood a skin ‘n’ bone, unfinished body of a Titan. She nearly drew her machetes like Levi’s squad and her own. However, sensing no hostility, she starts calming them down. That afternoon ended with more research details for Hange, a stronger bond between Eren and Levi’s squad; and her, seeing Yaeger with a different eye.

 

…

It all came sooner than she expected. The 57th expedition is around the corner, almost as if Erwin has put everything on the line. There was no clear orders, no clear objectives. She could do nothing but hope for the best.

 

Now, she is sitting with her horse in the stable, grooming the creature with a gentle approach. The black stallion nudges his head against her hair, asking what she was thinking. Without wasting any time, she replies.

 

“Viktor, I have a bad feeling.”

 

“It’s about this oncoming expedition.”

 

“And I can’t shake it off.”

 

Viktor neighs at her softly, gesturing her not to think too much. Smiling at her animal friend, she lays her head on his mane, drifting off to a short dreamless nap. Little did she know, a raven head came, picked her up and put her to bed.

 

Before he leaves, he leans in closer, planning to leave a kiss on those alluring lips. Abruptly, he stops, leaving the room in a hurry. Outside her door, his fist tightens until his palms turn white. His eyes are filled with self-disappointment, for his desires are unholy.

 

…

Waking up in the morning is tiring for her. Today is the day Erwin’s plan must take action. After some cleaning routines, she puts on her white shirt, white pants with her orange jacket, black straps and her Wings of Freedom green cloak. A knock on her door caught her attentions.

 

“Come in.”

 

Levi pushes the door open, wearing the same outfit as hers. A look of full surprise appears on her face when she sees who her visitor is.

 

“What are you doing here so early, Levi?”

 

She braids her long hair, waiting for an answer. Levi silently thanked anyone who’s up there that her eyes didn’t focus on him at the moment; or she would see that damn perplexed expression he owns.

 

“…Don’t die.”

 

With that, he leaves, slamming the door shut. Her perfectly neat braids fall when she heard Levi’s reply, making her hair more wavy than usual. Planting her reddened cheeks into her palms, her smile is filled with happiness. So he does care after all.

 

…

Leaving the Wall has never been this heavy for the Survey Cops. Mainly because everything is too unclear this time. Erwin is at the front of the line, Levi is positioned behind him while she is behind Levi. The cadets or squad members are scattered in the formation.

 

A red flare appears in the sky, signaling a Titan. More red flares come after that, yet her squad had not met one. Suddenly, a black flare was shot. An abnormal, she thought. Preparing herself for battle, she accidentally looks at Levi just to catch him looking right back at her.

 

‘I won’t die. I promise.’

 

She mouths those words, smiling at the raven head. Levi stares straight ahead once she finished her sentence. Some bits of relief quickly fill his system. Without warning, everyone heard enormous footsteps coming near. Looking to her left, she spots a Female Titan.

 

Taking out her machete, she prepares to fight the moment she and her squad reach the Forest of Giant Trees. Gradually, she can use her 3DMG.  Spinning in the air, she lands directly on the Female Titan. What she didn’t expect is the fact that this Titan has intelligence.

 

Realizing this a bit too late, she shouts for the remaining of her squad to retreat. However, the Female Titan catches her in its hand, squeezing. Her agonizing scream was immediately heard by Levi. No time to think, Levi charges to rescue her by cutting off the Female Titan’s fingers. Successfully catching [Name] in time, he places her bloody body to lean on his, landing on his horse. Finally, they managed to lure the Female Titan to its trap.

 

…

Setting her down on the grass, Levi orders Petra to tend to her wounds. Fortunately, she has no pierced organs, just a few broken ribs. Unbeknownst to her, that was enough to set Levi on edge. Levi’s squad is shocked to see some emotions surfacing on their Lance Corporal’s face even if those meant ‘ready to kill’.

 

Levi stares at her unconscious body one more time before leaving. In his mind, he was preparing a layout to where he’d cut the Female Titan first. She flutters her eyelids, blinking thrice before opening her eyes. All of the sudden, a Titan cry resonates through the whole forest. She jerks her body up too abruptly, making her cough off some blood as well as earning some scoldings from Petra.

 

Once her ribs are temporarily secured, a flare of retreat soars through the trees. It was time to return to the Wall. Levi lands next to her, retracting his 3DMG not a second later.

 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”

 

She flinches, not used to Levi yelling at her.

 

“You would’ve die if I didn’t save your ass!”

 

“Why didn’t you use your bloody skills to escape, huh?!”

 

“You…”

 

Levi stops before he could accidentally blurt out anything he’d regret. ‘You promised.’

 

“Tch. I’ll take you to Erwin.”

 

Scooping her up in his arms with ease, he flies through the leaves to keep her away from this madness. She clings onto his chest, wrinkling and dirtying his shirt.

 

“I’m sorry, Levi… Please forgive me.”

 

Hearing her trembling voice, Levi’s anger disappears. Instead, it was replaced with something else, something inappropriate… Mentally slapping himself out of that dark trance, Levi quickens his pace to Erwin’s location. She needs medical treatment more than he needs her right now.

 

…

Slipping in and out of consciousness, she begins to wonder where she is. Feeling some kind of vehicle motion beneath her, she opens her eyes to the sight of ever-green tinting with warm shades of orange on the skyline. Sitting beside her is her beloved Lance Corporal.

 

Squinting her eyes then quickly opening them, she notices a flash of pain behind those steel cold eyes. Trying to sit up is more troubling than she thought. Levi hurriedly comes to assist her, getting ready to scold her again.

 

“Levi, what happened?”

 

Utter silence is all she’s hearing. Quickly turning her head to the cart which carries the body, her deep orbs widen in fear and sadness when she sees a familiar speck of ginger.

 

“Please tell me it isn’t true, Levi.”

“…”

“No, Levi, no.”

 

Using both hands to keep her voice from cracking, tears are forming in the corner of her eyes.

 

“Levi, it’s so cruel…”

“[Name], don’t cry.”

 

Instantly wiping all the nearly fell teardrops, she realizes crying would solve nothing. It would only lower everybody’s morale. Entering the Wall, the Scouting Legion suffers yet another humiliation. Burying her face into Levi’s hard chest, she breathes in his scent, calming down little by little. Reaching the Imperial Capital, they await their judgment.

 

…

While Commander Erwin Smith has been summoned, Levi shuts himself in his office. [Name] would come to bring Levi his meal, but he always tells her to leave it at the door. Even though she’s worrying about his health, she knows best not to disturb his way of mourning. Sighing, she makes her way back to her room, plopping down onto her bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she can’t stop wondering how she could help Levi. Without her knowing, she falls asleep.

 

The door to her bedroom creaks open, revealing an unexpected guest for the night. Kneeling on her double bed, Levi swiftly lies down beside her. Staring at her breathing body, there are a thousand things on his mind. Unlike people’s image of him, ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ is just a name.

 

He is a sinful man. He has sinful thoughts. He does sinful deed. Usually, he doesn’t give a fuck what he does as long as it gives humanity the advantage. However, tonight’s the opposite. Seeing her still living and watching her sleep next to him makes him almost forget about the heaviness of losing his squad.

 

Underneath the sheets, Levi closes his eyes, pulling her close. How long it has been, he wonders, since the last time he could feel this peaceful… Slowly letting go of his logics, he gives himself to serenity.

 

…

She had such a beautiful dream, in which Levi was holding her as if she’s really fragile. The warmth she received from his body was all too real. Opening her eyes, she finds herself all alone. Touching the other side of her bed, her fingers tingle due to the coldness of her sheets.

 

Humming softly, she gets up, gets ready, preparing for another busy day. After breakfast, Erwin has summoned her to his office. The Commander probably wants her to form a new squad. Though, she has a different idea in mind. Entering Erwin’s office, she voices out her opinion.

 

“Commander Smith, if I may be frank?”

“Go ahead, Captain [Last Name].”

“I want to merge the rest of my squad with Lance Corporal Levi’s.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me. Besides my squad’s head number is still adequate. It’s such a waste to form a new one when my best members are still active.”

“That’s…reasonable; but why merging with Levi’s?”

“On expeditions, we will separate and do our jobs. In these moments, staying in one place will cost less of our budget, don’t you think?”

“Captain [Last Name], I’m almost certain that you have other ulterior motives.”

“Think what you want, Erwin. I only need your signature.”

“Well then, [Name], you’ve earned it. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Erwin.”

 

She walks closer to the Commander, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a light hug.

 

“You’re welcome, [Name].”

 

…

Officially moving into the castle, she decided to skip out on unpacking her stuff. Leaving that tiring job to her squad members, she hops onto Viktor, riding to the moors. Levi has personally come to welcome her. However, when he spots no sight of the Captain, his eyebrows furrow even more than usual.

 

‘Doesn’t this woman know common courtesy?!’

 

Feeling more than a little annoyed, Levi picks up her luggage in spite of her squad members’ inquiring gazes, as to why the Lance Corporal is doing lackey’s work. Reaching the second biggest room, Levi throws her belongings on the bed, as he begins organizing her clothes first.

 

Everything is going fine for Levi. In fact, everything would have been fine, if not for the moment he stumbles upon her undergarments. Holding the laced upside-down triangle clothing item with his fingers, Levi is instantly put in a difficult situation where his logic and his instinct go to war.

 

With just his face, nobody can tell what he is thinking. But with the whole picture of him staring at her lingerie, using the most stoic and serious expression he has; well, bless the souls of any cadets who accidentally witnessed it. For it is both horrifying and hilarious.

 

Meanwhile, [Name] is enjoying the wind blowing through her hair, accompanied by her faithful partner, Viktor the black stallion.

 

…

Joining Levi and Hange in the Mess Hall, she picks on the food on her tray lazily, earning some curious glances all around the room. Levi listens to her sigh with some concern. Apparently, she received some mail from Erwin. He wonders what was written that made her like this.

 

Suddenly, there are people arriving on horses outside. She is the first one to leave the Mess Hall, running outside to meet her superior. Levi trails after her, wondering what’s going on. Upon meeting Commander Smith, she salutes him. Erwin dismisses her instantly, gesturing her and Levi to follow him.

 

The golden-haired Commander selected a chosen few cadets for a private meeting. There’s Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirstein. Levi’s mind gears click, finally found the reason why she seemed so down. [Name]’s going to have to face the Female Titan again.

 

Even if she is called the ‘Ruthless Soldier’, she is still human first; and Levi knows that. Clenching his fists behind his back, Levi swears to never let her leave his sight this time.

 

…

Yaeger, Ackerman, and Arlert are acting as baits, luring the suspect - Annie Leonhart - to the meeting place. She is currently waiting for signal along with Levi and Hange while Erwin deals with the Military Police and Kirstein pretends to be Eren.

 

The grip on her machete handles is tightening more and more. Levi must have noticed, since he taps her shoulder, causing her head to turn at his direction. Before she could ask him what he wanted, Levi clears her doubts.

 

“I promise I’ll protect you, [Name].”

“No.”

“What?”

“Protect yourself first, Levi. You’re more important.”

 

Seeing her smiling at him, Levi was about to retort, but then Arlert fired the signal of distress.

 

“Let’s go, ladies! Don’t you dare let her change into a Titan!”

 

The sound of her voice when she gives out orders reminds Levi of the reason why she is the Captain. She was about to use her 3DMG to get nearer to the battle field; however, she stops when she notices a sharp ring on Leonhart’s finger.

 

“FALL BA-”

 

A loud boom disrupts the quiet air, sending the soldiers on their backs. A tower of smoke appears, covering the Scouting Legion’s line of sight. Once everything clears up, there it stands, the Female Titan. With trembling fingers, she leaps to attack alongside her squad, not forgetting to be extra careful with a Titan who’s had military trainings.

 

Aiming for its nape is not possible at this point so she goes for its legs instead. Whirling in the air, she manages to cut the back of one knee before landing.  Throwing the dull blades away, she quickly replaces them with new ones. All of the sudden, the Female Titan stomps its foot, breaking the ground.

 

She falls along with the bricks; her back hits the underground’s floor. Opening her eyes in pain, she sees the trio ‘bait’ team sitting in a circle. Slowly getting up, she comes nearer, just to find out that Eren can’t shift.

 

…

“Is it because the opponent is Annie?”

 

She could see all those emotions very clearly on the youngsters’ faces. Eren is filled with uncertainty; Armin is filled with fear. Nonetheless, not Mikasa. The Asian girl is even more determined than her. Sighing, she gives them a piece of her mind.

 

“Cadet Yaeger.”

“Y-Yes, Captain [Last Name]!”

“It doesn’t matter if you can’t transform. Put more faith in us.”

 

Ending with that, she uses her 3DMG to escape from the underground passage. Meeting the upper part of the city again, she searches for her squad, not realizing how much weight her words had on Eren. A while has passed, she couldn’t find them anywhere. Moreover, she has managed to gain the Female Titan’s attention.

 

“Come at me, you ugly piece of shit!”

 

Hearing her taunting voice, Levi swiftly turns his 3DMG around.

 

‘Tch. She’s too careless with her life!’

 

The volume of his own thought is even louder than those noises surrounding him. The Female Titan tries to grab her once more, but she quickly cuts off all its fingers before they could reach her. Next, she aims for the nape at god-like speed. Although, it was a futile attempt since the Female Titan has hardened the place.

 

After another set of her machetes broke, she lands onto one of the rooftops.  Clicking her tongue in desperation, she would have replaced the messed up blades with new ones, if only she had any left. The Female Titan’s fingers are revived. It must know she has no more weapons.

 

She could have tried to escape with the small amount of gas in her tanks. Though, she chose not to; she knew she couldn’t outrun her fate. This world is too brutal; and she is too tired to fight. The Female Titan raises its hand, going to squash her.

 

“[NAME]!!!”

 

In the corner of her eyes, she sees the sun of her life, the only reason she wakes up in the morning.

 

‘Levi, why are you making that face?’

‘Levi, don’t come here.’

‘Levi, I…’

 

Her mind voices have muted everything else. Reaching a hand out to him, she smiles, whispering.

 

“Levi, I love you.”

 

The moment that Female Titan destroys the building she was standing on, her world turns to black.

 

…

Slowly adjusting to the brightness around her, she blinks a few times before fully opening her eyes. The first thing she sees is the plain white ceiling. Then she realizes she’s unable to move her arm.  It must have been broken since it’s wrapped by a full cast. Glancing down, she sees the entire lower-half of her body bandaged. Sighing, she closes her eyes one more time, recalling her fuzzy memories.

 

Without warning, the door to her room bursts open. Levi locks the door, sprinting towards her. Widening her eyes in panic, she prepares herself for his wrath. Drops of sweat fall on her forehead as Levi’s face turns scarier by the seconds. Squinting her eyes shut, she awaits her punishment. Even though she is his superior, Levi is just too frightening when he’s mad. The raven head lifts her up in a sitting position, carefully trying not to hurt her more.

 

“L-Levi?”

 

Before she could do anything, Levi cups her cheeks, pressing his lips onto hers. Truthfully, she has been expecting this, but she didn’t know Levi could be so gentle. He nibbles on the pinkish heart-shaped skin, as if her lips are a rare delicacy that comes once in a lifetime. Feeling herself melt, she uses her free hand to softly tug his hair. A low groan escapes Levi’s throat as he wants to plunge even deeper. Biting her lower lip harshly enough for her to open her mouth, his tongue easily invades the new territory.

 

Slightly opening his half-lidded eyes, Levi smirks. Her face is bright red, her breath is uneven, and her lips are swollen because of him. All because of him… A switch in his mind is suddenly turned on. Levi pushes her down, pinning her under him. She gasps, which only adds to his excitement scale.

 

“L-Levi. Wait…”

 

Levi, of course, didn’t hear her pleadings. Removing her sport bra and her shorts, his secret desire is finally granted. The view is worth dying for, indeed. Eyes filled with lust-filled hunger, Levi was about to have a taste when someone kicks down the door.

 

“Shorty! What are you doing to my patient?!”

 

Levi quickly covers [Name]’s body with the large blanket. There’s no way in hell he’d let anyone else have a peek at his scrumptious feast.

 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Shitty. Glasses.”

 

With her head being buried underneath the sheets, she couldn’t see Levi’s demon glare. Poor Hange. A short moment later, she heard the thudding sound of a door closing. Levi hurriedly pushes the white fabric out of her face, allowing her some air. Not even a mere second has passed when Levi kisses her again, this time more passionately. Once the Lance Corporal pulls away, he has a smug look on his face.

 

“Now, are you ready for me, Captain [Last Name]?”

 

…

Collapsing on the wrinkled sheets, she lays her sore body for a much needed rest. Levi lies next to [Name], letting her use his shoulder as a pillow. Holding her head in place, he plants a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle lightly.

 

She nuzzles her cheek onto his toned collarbones, smiling in bliss. Everything feels so right. Everything feels so wonderful. If this is but a dream, she would never want to wake up. Levi moves his fingers downward, caressing her back.

 

“[Name].”

 

Her smile grows wider at Levi’s husky tone. Looking up to stare into those steely blue eyes she adores, she replies.

 

“Yes, love?”

“From now on, you are mine.”

“And you are mine, Levi.”

 

Levi chuckles lowly at her confident retort, as he moves to her lips, kissing her chastely before he continues.

 

“Therefore, don’t ever die on me. You hear?”

“Oh…”

“We must stay alive until humanity wins.”

“Levi…”

“Or I can’t watch you grow old, unable to take care of yourself, then beg for my help in wiping your-”

“…You shorty brat!”

 

She head-butts his chin, making him wince internally. It took her a few whiles of pouting before she forgives Levi’s successful attempt at making fun of her. Even if he is younger, Levi could have sworn that he is the mature one here.

 

Pulling her close once more, he kisses her silky locks lovingly. ‘The End’ now has no meaning for Levi or for her. As long as their hearts entwined, the moments they share will last for a lifetime.

 

Extended Ending:

 

“[Name], I have a question for you.”

“Hmmm?”

“Why don’t you ever lock your bedroom door?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“No. Care to enlighten me?”

“To lure a mighty beast, one must learn to handle the risks. Don’t you think?”

“So… I’m a mighty beast? That actually doesn’t sound like shit.”

“Your turn.”

“What turn?”

“Care to explain why my wardrobe is missing one piece?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Liar.”

“Old Hag.”

“Midget.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


	2. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mordern AU] [Male!Mikasa]

She has always loved rainy seasons, mainly because the sound of raindrops calms her mind. Though, she has never been a fan of walking under the rain, simply because muddy shits would always stick to her boots or her clothes.

 

Nonetheless, today’s event doesn’t allow her the luxury of staying at home and enjoy the humidity. She has to pick up her boss’ important documents from one of his branch companies. Being a secretary sucks sometimes, but it has its perks.

 

Sighing, she quickens her pace to get out of this rain as fast as possible. Suddenly, she stops dead in her track when she walks past a perfect stranger. That was weird. No one would really notice anyone else in this kind of weather, but she did and she wonders why.

 

Looking over her shoulder discreetly, she absorbs more of his image in the span of two seconds. He has dark raven hair, a rather short stature, great bone structure, and the coldest presence she’s ever felt. Feeling light shivers running down her spine, she starts following him, forgetting her assignment.

 

…

Sitting in the tea shop a few booths across from him, she watches him carefully. The last thing she wants is for a strange man who she’s just seen a few moments ago to notice her staring at him like a crazy woman, or worse, a perverted stalker.

 

Sipping her hot coffee, she pretends to look elsewhere whenever he looks her way. She had succeeded a few times in keeping her composure. However, for the 11th time, she failed when she stares back into the steely blue subjects of her attention.

 

Now, she has another closer look at his features. Oh boy, is he handsome. Feeling her cheeks reddened, she turns to leave the scene, paying the bill more than she needed to. This evening would have never happened…if only he didn’t chase after her.

 

“Hey.”

“?!”

“Why did you follow me?”

“…You’re mistaken.”

“Tch.”

 

She was preparing to run away with all her might when he pulls her into an alley way, pinning her against the wall. Wow. And strong, too. Shaking her head violently, she snaps out of being impressed by anything this man does.

 

Looking into those orbs again, she notices a silver glint of doubt. Furrowing her eyebrows, she struggles to escape, but fails since she has no stamina. Puffing her cheeks in annoyance, she casts her gaze to the ground, trying to find an excuse.

 

“I’ll ask again. Why did you follow me?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Speak up, brat.”

“I don’t know.”

“Look. I don’t have all day. You better tell me the real reason right now, brat.”

 

More shivers run down her spine as his tone turns to threats. Biting her lower lip, she looks up to catch his intense gaze once more, hoping that he’d somehow have mercy on her. Sadly, he is not that kind of man; and she knows it. She knows it well enough just to have a taste.

 

“Hoh, I’ll just have to force it out of you then.”

 

Shutting her eyelids tightly, she prepares herself for the impact. Levi cups her jawlines with his fingers, forcefully pulls her close, planting rough kisses as if he were to eat her whole. Her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink when she opens her mouth, inviting him in.

 

Even with her eyes fully closed, she could still see his smug smirk in between kisses. Not that long later, he pulls away just as quickly as he came onto her, leaving her lips quiver underneath the cold, cold rain. It wasn’t even a second till she misses his warmth. And yet, she doesn’t even know his name.

 

“What’s your name, brat?”

“What’s yours?”

“Levi.”

“…[Name].”

“Let’s go.”

 

Without the need to wait for an answer in a form of a question, Levi pulls her by the arm, dragging her along. She clicks her tongue in irritation, but quickly complies once she gets the gist of where they are going. Tonight is going to be a long night.

 

…

Fluttering her eyelids to the amount of sunlight shining on her face, she blinks a few times before opening them whole. It’s already morning. Shifting her aching flesh, she finds no sign of the man she was with last night.

 

Sighing, she tries to moves her pained muscles, as she heads for the shower, not noticing the sound of falling water. Once she opens the blurry glass door, her eyes immediately widen at the gorgeous sight. Because she wanted to turn off the lights, she didn’t get a good look at his 8-pack abs.

 

Her gaze was unconsciously checking out Levi’s entire frame when he abruptly pulls her into the shower. She almost slipped and banged her head against the bathroom wall if it wasn’t for Levi’s arms. Looking up to glare at the short man, she sees him smirking even more confidently than yesterday.

 

“Can’t get enough of me, brat?”

“As if. And stop calling me brat! How old are you anyway?”

“Guess.”

“…23?”

“34.”

“EH?!”

“Shut up, brat.”

 

As the heated drops fall from the faucet, Levi locks his lips with her, blocking every chance for her to breathe. Biting, nibbling, sucking, teasing, Levi knew exactly what he was doing and what he needed to do next.

 

Smashing her back against the slippery wall, he lifts one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist. When she looks at him again with hazy eyes, Levi is licking his lips seductively, making her shudder with unholy thoughts.

 

“Don’t faint.”

 

…

She wakes up some time around noon. Groaning in exhaustion, she reaches for her phone, half-expecting to be fired. However, she finds her contact list completely empty, except for one single phone number named ‘Levi’.

 

An angry vein pops on her forehead, as she gathers her clothes, dresses properly and leaves the room. Coming up to the reception desk, she takes out her wallet to check out, not caring whether that man returns or not.

 

Unbeknownst to her, the bill has already been paid. Her mouth agapes slightly before she turns to leave the hotel lobby. Well, at least he’s gentlemanly enough to take care of the room in her stead. Shaking her head, she begins her journey home.

 

On the way, she picks up some food from the convenient store in her neighborhood. Unlocking her front door, she walks inside, throws her shoes messily, as she fast-walks to the bedroom. Once she reaches her bed, she plops down, instantly passing out.

 

In her dream, Levi appears as a rainbow kitten wearing a neon pink bow shouting ‘Gay Pride’ with a high-pitch, meowly voice on a giant cupcake float, parading through the whole block, throwing glittery flowers everywhere he goes.

 

…

It was just another day at work. Thankfully, her boss didn’t fire her. She only suffers 30% salary cut for three months. It has been three days since the last time she saw Levi. Still keeping his details, she did her best to recover almost everyone on her contact list before Levi happened.

 

Staring at the laptop screen, she nonchalantly types his name. Her eyes widen in realization that she has made a stupid mistake. Suddenly, her phone rings, causing her to jump in her seat. Deleting his name on the document in a panic, she picks up without looking at the caller ID.

 

“Hello?”

“Where are you?”

 

She freezes on the spot. She knows that deepness, coldness and huskiness. Levi is calling her. Truthfully, she has half the mind to just hang up right then; but she didn’t. Picking up, she adjusts the tone in her voice to an unconcerned one.

 

“Working.”

“Tch. Answer the question properly, brat.”

“…Trost Corp.”

“Bullshit. I’m in the building right now.”

 

Out of every chance of a movie like meet-cute, this just had to be one of them. The elevator door opens, revealing a suit ‘n’ tie Levi. Turning her head towards his direction, her lips part in shock. Looking at her watch, it says 3 pm.

 

Her boss has an appointment with a higher-up from Sina Inc. In her mind, she prays that this cannot be happening. Though, reality may beg to differ. Levi’s eyes widen slightly in realization, but his fleeting surprised look quickly turns into an evil smirk. Now, he has her in the palm of his hands.

 

As if on cue, her boss walks out of his office, meeting Levi’s stern gaze then her trying-my-best-to-be-calm one.

 

“Ah, [Name]. You ought to notify me if my appointment’s here.”

“I was just about to do so, Mr. Smith. As always, you were quicker than me.”

“Haha. Don’t ever change, [Name].”

 

Erwin pats her head, earning a glare from Levi. The golden-haired man, of course, didn’t notice it as he keeps on messing with her neatly combed hair. The raven head coughs a few times, regaining Erwin’s attention.

 

“Ah, forgive my manners. Allow me to introduce the young director of Sina Inc. - Levi Ackerman.”

“Took you long enough, Shithead Erwin.”

“Haha. Isn’t he delightful, [Name]?”

“Charming. Nice to meet you, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Oh please, call me Levi, Ms.-”

“[Last Name].”

 

There it is again; that smug look on his goddamn good-looking face. Her left eye twitches in irritation as she shakes his hand in the firmest grip she could give. Though, Levi is not the type to overlook a gift horse in the mouth.

 

The said man will take every chance he has to personally make her flustered. The raven head pulls hard, causing her to lose balance, landing on his hard chest. She didn’t even have a moment to register what was going on when Levi speaks up.

 

“I know I am attractive and all, but we are in public, Ms. [Last Name].”

 

Getting furious, she pushes herself away from Levi, glaring at the said man right after. Erwin was surprised, alright. Of all the years he has known Levi; the man has never teased anyone, much less provocatively done so out in the open.

 

Too intriguing, Erwin thought.

 

Walking closer to Levi, the director of Trost Corp. places a hand on the raven head’s shoulder, gesturing that they should leave for their late lunch. Earning a click of tongue from his friend, Erwin just laughs it off as usual.

 

Levi feels reluctant to leave, since he’s having much fun teasing the woman. She, on the other hand, feels relief that he would be out of her hair soon. Nevertheless, she knows that this is far from over with him when his eyes glance her way one last time before entering the elevator.

 

Feeling her face heated up, she places a hand on her left chest, as she tries to calm her beating heart. There’s no way to deny it. The look Levi had tells the perfect recipe for a secret rendezvous. Closing her eyes, she curses herself for actually looking forward to it.

 

…

Slowly opening her eyes to the dimly lit surrounding, her nose feels a bit ticklish due to that enticing smell of cigarettes. The usual Marlboro Black Menthol, it seems. Adjusting the sheets covering her body, she turns to face Levi.

 

Scanning up ‘n’ down, she must admit that she wouldn’t mind waking up to this sight every day. The raven head’s expression whenever he breathes out some smoke is indeed captivating. Glancing downwards, she gladly drinks in the image of his toned collarbones.

 

Levi returns her gaze, closing the distance between them. Staring into those cold steely blue eyes, she unconsciously let her lips part. Levi took that opportunity to his advantage, transferring the menthol taste to her mouth.

 

Hazy strokes of gray mist shine brightly, as they share the most passionate smoky-kiss. Once the substance runs out, Levi pulls away. Though, his eyes widen almost immediately when he notices her reddened face. Smirking confidently, he moves to trap her under his skin once again.

 

…

“[N-”

 

She is in a daze. She knows that very well. Yet, she can’t go back to reality. Her fingers are pressing the keyboard, but she has no idea what she’s typing. Someone is calling for her. She notices the urgency in that person’s voice. But she can’t seem to pay any attention.

 

Why is she behaving this way? Simple. It is because of a man named Levi. Sighing, she uses her elbows to support her hands, as plants her forehead onto them. These unofficial meetings between her and Levi have been fun.

 

She enjoys those moments with him, and so does he. Still, she can’t help but wonder if it means nothing at all. Maybe she’s being childish. After all, she’s at least 9 years younger than Levi. However, isn’t it normal to want something more when one’s in love?

 

Sighing more heavily, she bangs her head against the keyboard with her eyes shut. Erwin Smith lightly rubs his temples, feeling more than a little confused by his best secretary’s odd behavior. Although, he has a pretty clear idea what she’s so lost in thought about.

 

“[Name]. Please don’t hurt yourself without finding a replacement for your position first. And please file these for me. I need them in an hour.”

“Mhmm…Hmmh…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Life is messed up… Relationships are even more so.”

“What has Levi done now?”

“W-Wha… How did you know? Did he tell you?!”

“No. I just happen to know him well enough to figure things out on my own.”

“What do you mean?”

 

Erwin raises an eyebrow, but it doesn’t seem like he’s annoyed. In fact, the look on his face is more of ‘Seriously? How dense can you be?’. However, she chose to ignore it and wait impatiently for an answer. The golden-haired man sighs softly before continuing the conversation.

 

“It’s the way he looks at you.”

“…Again, what do you mean?”

“[Name]. From now on, you’ve got to figure it out yourself. There’s no point if I’m the one to tell you everything.”

 

With that, Erwin winks, as he places more work on her desk. While her boss walks back to his office with poise, she bangs her head against the desk, whisper-shouting mumbled curses. All of the sudden, her phone signals her of a text message. Lazily reaching to grab it, her back shoots up straight when she sees the name of the sender.

 

‘8pm.’ -L.A

‘Can’t. Over-time today.’

‘That could be arranged.’ -L.A

‘I’m not in the mood.’

‘Huh. Sure about that?’ -L.A

‘Yes. Now shut up and let me work.’

 

Turning her phone off and shoving it into her desk drawer, she shakes her head a bit before going back to work.

 

…

About two hours have passed since closing time for Trost Corp. Her desk is the only one on this floor that still has lights on. Laying her forehead on her right palm, she moves to get another cup of coffee. Without warning, a strong yet familiar pair of arms wraps themselves around her.

 

Despite her struggles, he didn’t let go until her back was slammed against her boss’ table, knocking all the office tools to the ground. Before she could kick him where it hurts, he had her wrists pinned with his dominant hand and placed his knee between her thighs.

 

Under the mellow moonlight through the full-length window, Levi’s eyes flash with anger.

 

“Why have you refused me?”

“I told you. I had to work.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me.”

 

She shudders under Levi’s harsh tone. Knowing that he means business, she averts his gaze. In her mind, there are a thousand things running all at once. As she bites her bottom lip, the next words she’s about to say seem so much heavier.

 

“…Let’s stop this.”

 

Because she closes her eyes the moment that last word escaped her lips, she couldn’t see Levi’s expression. After all, that was the idea. She didn’t want to know how he would react, nor did she need to. It would only complicate things furthermore.

 

Nevertheless, Levi reacts anyway. The raven head grinds his teeth so hard that the painful sound soars through the silent atmosphere. For a moment, those steely blue eyes of his flare a bright red. He didn’t like what he heard, and he will make it clear.

 

“Say that again.”

“…Let’s sto-!”

 

He silences her with fiery heated passion. Levi despises those words without knowing why. He simply didn’t want to ever hear it coming from those cherry lips he adores. Huh… ‘Adore’? Since when was he this sentimental?

 

Shutting his eyes, he nibbles on her skin more roughly, more continuously as if she’d disappear from his side forever if he ever lets her go. Removing his tie, Levi uses the said object to bind her wrists, preventing her from escaping.

 

“No! Levi! We can’t! Not any-Mphm!”

“I don’t care.”

 

…

Vigorously, her eyes snap open to the sight of Levi standing with his back against the wall. Has he been waiting for her to wake up this whole time? Glancing downwards, she notices no bits of sweat remaining. He must have cleaned the filth off of her when she passed out.

 

Sitting upwards, she begins clothing her bare skin while fully knowing that Levi is still watching. It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s over. This would be the last time. Levi knows it, too. That’s why he didn’t hold back; he had no reason to.

 

Despite telling himself those things, the throbs in his chest exist still. Deep down, there is a part of him that is screaming at him to fight for her, to do something. But what can he do? There is nothing he can do to change her mind, especially after what he just did.

 

Tightening his fists, the nails on his fingertips scrape his skin. Moving farther away from her, Levi pushes the door with full force. She flinches quietly, as she almost drops her top at the sudden disturbance. Looking up, she watches the raven head leave with teardrops falling down her soft cheeks.

 

…

A week has gone by after that incident with Levi in Erwin’s office. Privately, she thanked Heavens that her boss has the hobby of renewing the furniture once a year. The next day following that night just luckily happens to be in his redecorating cycle.

 

Trost Corp. has been hiring for a new Accounting Manager. So far, there are many outstanding interviews, but the résumé which stands above all is a 20-year-old Mikasa Ackerman. Truthfully, the last name irks her. It reminds her of him. The young man is without a doubt Levi’s brother.

 

Looking at his profile picture, she could definitely see the resemblance, more specifically the hair and that expressionless attitude. Breathing out a sigh, she puts every folder in their correct order before giving them to Erwin. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to interact with another Ackerman.

 

…

Reaching into her purse for her car keys, she seems not able to find them anywhere. Fumbling around with the mess she just created, it hits her all of the sudden. She has left them in her drawer. Silently cursing her absentmindedness, she runs back to her office.

 

Honestly, she didn’t really pay attention to where she was going; that would explain why she knocked someone over pretty hard. Looking up, she freezes. The new guy in the Accounting Department - Mikasa Ackerman is currently lying underneath her, staring at her with the blankest expression she’s ever seen.

 

And here she thought Levi’s the only ice king. Scurrying away from the young raven head, she apologizes profusely before dashing off to get her keys. Unbeknownst to her, the younger Ackerman found her quite cute.

 

…

Ever since that embarrassing incident between her and Mikasa Ackerman, the said guy has been giving her special treatments, which results in a quite decent amount of angry female employees sending death glares her way.

 

Every morning, he gives her coffee, her usual kind. Every noon, he prepares a package of obentos, containing all of her favorites. Every evening, he asks her out for dinner to some truly fancyass restaurant whose name she can’t pronounce correctly. Sighing miserably, she’s feeling a little more than overwhelmed.

 

It’s not that she didn’t enjoy the attention; in fact, this is one of the rare occasions where she gets to be spoiled to the core. She should take advantage of it; she really should. However, she is not that type of woman. Therefore, she will clear things up with the junior who’s at least 5 years younger than her tonight.

 

…

The hours went by more quickly than she thought. Right on schedule, the younger Ackerman walks to her desk; this time with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Rubbing her temples, she looks straight into his eyes, as she starts to stop whatever complicated feelings that are circling in between.

 

“Mikasa. We need to talk.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Comon’. I’ve already booked a table at-”

“No, Mikasa. You have to listen to me first.”

 

The raven head junior turns around, confused by her words and the urgency in her voice. Nevertheless, he chose to sit down and listen attentively. Within a few breaths of air, she begins speaking again with a calmer tone.

 

“You should stop doing these things for me, Mikasa. I mean, I really like you as a friend. And I’d love to hang out with you all the time because you’re very easy to be with. But spending time with an old woman like me would only waste your time. So, I suggest that you stop.”

 

Closing her eyes, she couldn’t believe that she said it all in one breath without messing everything up. She breathes evenly, waiting for a reply from Mikasa. Then, the younger Ackerman surprises her by pulling her into a kiss.

 

She wanted to push him away immediately; she really did. But she couldn’t because it’s been a long while since the last time she’s received such gentleness. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls Mikasa closer, demanding more of his tender passion. Then, one thing leads to another; and she wonders how she’s going to get herself out of this mess.

 

…

Rumors do travel fast, especially if it involves a smoking hot guy like Mikasa Ackerman, even worse if it’s someone who has a really well-known older brother like Levi Ackerman. It’s to be expected that she has become the target for verbal bullying from her female co-workers.

 

Somehow, those whiny ~~bitches~~ found out about the tangled relationships she had or has with those two talented brothers. Words eventually reached her current boyfriend’s ears. At this point, things get even more shocking for her, as Mikasa hasn’t given any opinions towards the problem.

 

This situation causes her to think hard on the reason why the said guy could keep such a nonchalant expression on his face. It has been at least three months since they became a couple; shouldn’t he at least get a little angry or jealous? Dismissing her doubts, she seeks him out for answers.

 

“[Name]-sempai, I knew about your affair with my brother. I admit that I’m quite jealous that he got to meet you first, but I won’t hold it against you since it happened before you met me. Though, if it were to happen again… Well, I surely hope it won’t.”

 

It scares her how someone’s demeanor could change from kindness to threateningly cold in a matter of seconds. Though, she has other things on her mind. She wonders if Levi’s heard the news yet. And if he had, how would he react?

 

…

The midst of silence in his bedroom was wildly interrupted by the frightening sounds of furniture being destroyed in the most wrathful ways. Levi is furious. Remembering the conversation which occurred at dinner last night with his younger brother only adds fuel to the fire.

 

“Aniki.”

“What?”

“[Name].”

 

As soon as her name reaches his ears, Levi stops eating instantly, as he glances up to look at his younger brother with doubts in his eyes. Then, seeing Mikasa genuinely smile for the first time in a very long time confuses the 34-year-old man greatly.

 

“I’m in love with her.”

 

That sentence struck Levi with an immeasurable amount of emotions. He didn’t know whether to confront his younger brother with an open mind or just beat the crap out of Mikasa for stealing what’s rightfully his.

 

With or without her consent, she is still his. Even if he walked away, even if she ended his chances before he could show her how he truly felt, even if there were no hope, she is still his and only his. Levi’s train of thoughts is snapped back to reality when Mikasa mentions another matter.

 

“I’m planning to ask her to marry me, aniki.”

“No, you won’t.”

“…Whatever could you mean by that?”

“Heh. Does she know about how you really are on the inside, how unstable you are?”

“!”

“She doesn’t, does she?”

“…It doesn’t matter. She will belong to me. And there’s nothing you can do to stop it, aniki.”

“We’ll see.”

 

Another chair went flying into the wall, breaking into pieces. Levi is driven mad with jealousy. Of all the people she could’ve chosen to date after him, it had to be his younger brother. Of course, if it were any other men, he would’ve made their lives completely and utterly miserable right about now.

Nonetheless, even if Hell froze all over, he will never lose her to anyone, especially not to Mikasa. There’s no way in this planet that he would end up becoming her brother-in-law. Levi’s going to win her back, by any means necessary.

 

…

A few days later, she was sitting in her and Mikasa’s favorite restaurant, waiting for him to show up; which is pretty much why she jumped at the sight of the older Ackerman taking the seat opposite from her the next instance. It really has been a long while since they last met.

 

Averting her eyes, she tries to turn her focus elsewhere. Though, she wonders why she hasn’t given up the table yet. And what would Mikasa think if he comes and witnesses this situation? As if not being able to withstand the awkwardness any longer, she stares back into those steely blue orbs she used to love.

 

“What are you doing here, Levi?”

 

Levi was a bit shocked at the coldness in her tone. Has she been loathing him all this time, he wonders. Holding up a glass of cool water, he takes a sip, preparing to resume the conversation in the most dignified way he could.

 

“Marry me, [Name].”

 

Her eyes widen like the dinner plates on her table. She couldn’t believe what she heard. Levi was about to tell her more of everything he wanted to say, until Mikasa interrupts with a harsh grip on his shoulder. The younger brother he raised after their parents passed away has changed drastically.

 

Nobody would figure that the brilliant, skillful, and responsible Mikasa Ackerman has this much of a dark side. Once he truly sets his eyes on someone, he will make sure that person never leave his side even for one second. His methods are so extreme that his last lover committed suicide.

 

Because no one actually died, Levi has been turning a blind eye for years, thinking that it was not his place to judge his only family. However, he certainly cannot allow Mikasa to lay one finger on the woman he loves. Tossing his younger brother’s hand away, Levi continues to fight for her heart.

 

“[Name], I’ve never been one without pride. Those lines you girls love to hear so much, I certainly can never say it without puking all over the place. But I think you ought to know this, [Name], that I am and always will be a lesser man without you. So come back to me. Come back to me, [Name].”

 

The older Ackerman moves to get on one knee. As he gently holds her hand, pouring his embarrassing, but honest feelings out in the public’s eyes, [Name] holds her breath. At the end of his grand gesture, a single tear escapes her eye, as she jumps into his arms.

 

“What took you so long, idiot?…”

“Tch. Call me what you want, but I’ve got you now, Ms. [Last Name] and I will never let go.”

 

Within the spur of the moment, she completely forgot about the other man’s presence. Clenching his fists, grinding his teeth, furrowing his eyebrows, the younger Ackerman was immensely disgraced. Turning to leave, in the back of his mind, Mikasa swears to get revenge.

 

…

It is official, her relationship with Levi Ackerman. Director Smith congratulates his two good friends wholeheartedly when he heard the news…perhaps more than a little enthusiastic by cooking several portions of red rice for the new couple.

 

Levi, of course, feeling annoyed as hell, threw the bowl of red rice into Erwin’s face. Luckily, the soft food hits his face instead of the hard ceramic. [Name] smacks the back of Levi’s head for wasting food and a friend’s good will. After wiping his face clean, Erwin starts getting more serious.

 

“Levi. How would you affect [Name]’s position as my secretary?”

“Dumbass Erwin. You know [Name] is not the type to mix work and relationship.”

 

Levi wraps his arms around her shoulders, planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Her hands move on their own to link her slender fingers with Levi’s bony ones. Smiling, she assures her boss that her lover is right and that Mr. Smith has nothing to worry about.

 

“Hmmm… Alright then, since you two are confident you could make this work, let’s have more red rice!”

“HELL NO!”

 

The raven head sprints to chase after the golden-haired director into the kitchen with the speed of a cheetah. Watching Levi trying to choke Erwin, who’s wearing a frilly apron makes her laugh out loud. Oh, how she wishes moments like these would never go away.

 

…

The next day, Mikasa resigned from Trost Corp. without submitting the reason. Feeling guilty for causing a great loss for the company, she bows her head to apologize to Mr. Smith first. However, the said man simply smiles and tells her not to worry about it too much.

 

She also wanted to apologize to Mikasa, but she couldn’t reach him on his phone nor via email; and neither could Levi. The younger Ackerman seems to have vanished into thin air without leaving any traces behind, except for an ‘I need to be alone’ note.

 

Levi is beginning to get worried, mainly because Mikasa is his only blood relative left in this world. Moreover, with that unstable mind, he will harm [Name] when Levi’s off his guard. Clenching his fist, he’s determined to find Mikasa before his younger brother does anything stupid.

 

…

She walked out of the elevator, currently in Trost Corp.’s parking lot. Heading for her car, she clumsily searches for her keys without noticing a dark aura nearby. Without warning, she was robbed of her consciousness without even a tiny chance to struggle.

 

 

The sound of metals banging against each other woke her up. Wincing a bit, she feels some throbbing pain on her head. Where is she? What is this place? And why is it so dark? Before she could wreck her brain for an answer, someone switched on the light.

 

And in the middle of the room, there stood that person, who she both wanted to see and not wanted to meet again. A gasp escapes her lips as she found her wrists chained and her feet bound by two pairs of shackles. Fear soon enters her body, making her shiver.

 

“Finally, you’re awake.”

“M-Mikasa? Is that really you?”

“Hmmm? It hasn’t been that long and you’ve already forgotten my face-”

 

His long legs stride from across the room, as if running towards her. It wasn’t long before he had his grip on her hair, pulling her up violently. She clenches her teeth, not daring to make a sound. Who is this strange man in front of her? He’s not the Mikasa she knew.

 

“-It’s all _his_ fault, isn’t it?… He dared interrupt _our_ love… He stole you from _me_ … And he’s gonna PAY FOR IT!!!”

 

She trembles even more by the sudden change in attitude from the younger Ackerman. Hoping as hard as she could, [Name] prays that nothing bad will happen to the love of her life. For now, she just has to stall Mikasa for as long as possible…

 

“[Name], why are you crying?…”

“Mikasa… I’m sorry. I was wrong in choosing him. I-”

“…[Name].”

“I should have been with you. You are the only one who truly gets me. I-I love you.”

 

Mikasa releases his hard grip on her hair, as he makes sure she falls into his arms and not the stone-cold floor. However, being as smart and cautious as he is, Mikasa just has to make sure what she’s telling him is her own truth.

 

“You _love_ me, right, [Name]?”

“…Yes.”

“Why did you take so long to answer?…”

“I’m having the most painful headache, Mikasa.”

“Oh, that’s right. I completely forgot about it. Here. Let me kiss your pain away~”

 

Finishing that sentence with a teasing sound, Mikasa cups her chin, lifts her face and plants his lips onto hers. Trying not to make any disgusted sounds, [Name] continues leading him astray.

 

“I love you, [Name]. I love you… You’re mine. He won’t be able to come between us now, ~~since I’ve already planned for his death~~ …”

 

The kiss grows more forceful, as [Name] calls for Levi in her mind.

 

…

“Damn it! Damn you all! What kind of policemen are you??? Are you so useless that you can’t find a single woman?!”

 

Levi’s angry scream roars through the whole police station. Erwin, standing right next to his best friend, sighs deeply. [Name], you really have a big impact on him, Erwin thought. Giving out one last sigh, the tall blonde man places a hand on Levi’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

 

“Losing your temper right now won’t help [Name], you know.”

“Erwin…! I swear if you tell me anymore of your preaching, I will rip your head off right here right now!”

“Levi, I’m serious. Cool your mind. Think about it. Where’s the only place Mikasa could take her without being noticed?”

 

At Erwin’s advice, Levi stops to think. There are so many places popping up inside his head right now, but the only one that makes sense is…

 

“…I know where she is.”

 

…

How many hours have passed, she wonders. Mikasa pulled away from her and left as soon as he told her that he had something to take care of. I’m so thirsty, she thought. All of the sudden, she heard some creaking noise outside.

 

Deciding that it’d be best for her to stay on her guard, she sits up straight, placing her limbs as near her body as possible. When the window got smashed, she closes her eyes, preparing herself for the worse; but relief quickly fills her when [Name] heard his voice.

 

“[Name]!”

“…Levi!”

 

Running to her as fast as his legs could carry him, he scoops her in his arms, burying his face into her hair. Over his shoulder, he could hear her sobbing, whimpering his name. He has never been a man of faith, but right now, he’s silently thanking God that she’s alright.

 

“Alright. Fun’s over!”

 

That menacing shout; both Levi and she knows it all too well. Since when has Mikasa returned? Quickly shielding her from his own little brother, Levi glares harshly at Mikasa. However, the younger Ackerman doesn’t seem to be swayed one bit.

 

“Aniki. How foolish of you to have come alone…”

 

Hearing him stop at that, her eyes widen in fear when Mikasa pulls out a revolver and points it directly at Levi’s head. Countless thoughts of endless worst case scenarios start filling her head. [Name] was struggling to move in front of Levi, but the said man stops her immediately.

 

“So… You lied to me, [Name]… It was always him all along…”

 

Watching the couple in front of him trying their best to protect each other has made Mikasa snapped. He fires one warning shot near Levi at the ground. [Name] flinches, but soon calms down when she looks into those steady steely blue orbs.

 

“Mikasa. Come back to your senses this instance.”

“Only if you return my [Name]~”

“Fuck no.”

“What?”

“She’s mine. And I will do anything to keep her away from your insanity, otouto.”

 

Mikasa’s face twists in wrath, as he plants his face into his own palms while mumbling cursed words. [Name] looks at Levi, truly hope that he has a plan. Realizing her worries, Levi holds her tighter. Of course, he has a plan. He’s Levi Ackerman.

 

“If I can’t have you, [Name]… NO ONE WILL!!!”

 

[Name] closes her eyes, as she clings onto Levi. Without warning, a troop of men wearing bullet-proofed vests bursts through the front door with heavy firearms pointing at Mikasa. Leading in the front line is… her boss - Erwin Smith?!

 

“Mikasa Ackerman. You are completely surrounded. Drop your weapon willingly and come with us, or we’ll be forced to take actions.”

“Boss!”

“You’re late, Shithead Erwin!”

 

Mikasa’s expressions hardens even more. How could this have happened? His plan was perfect. It’s all his fault… It’s all his brother’s fault. It’s all Levi’s fault! Slowly losing his mind, Mikasa drops the gun, but his level of violence doesn’t stop there.

 

“DIE, BROTHER!!!”

 

Seeing the younger Ackerman pull out a knife and charging at Levi, [Name] used all of her remaining strength to cover the man she loves. Fortunately, Erwin’s troops stopped Mikasa in time. Sounds of gunshots echoed through the whole space.

 

…

The last scene she saw when she opened her eyes that day was Levi closing his younger brother’s eyes for Mikasa to find peace in a better place. He shed no tears, but she knew better. His heart was torn yet again. From that moment on, she vowed to make him happy, always.

 

Extended Ending:

 

“Hurry up, Levi! Or I’m leaving you behind!”

“Oi, brat! You’re the one who should slow down! For fuck’s sake, you’re pregnant!”

“Then shouldn’t you walk faster? You wouldn’t want people to know that you lost to a pregnant woman in speed, right?”

“Do I look like I fuckin’ care about that right now?! Slow the fuck down, [Name]! I mean it!”

“Tsk… Oh! We’ve arrived.”

“Hah… Finally.”

“Should I start first?”

“No. I should do it. You just…stay still.”

“Alright.”

“…Hello, Mikasa. It’s been three years, hasn’t it? How are you doing over there?”

“…”

“Are you causing trouble for mother and father? You must not do that, you know…”

“…”

“…We miss you, a lot… But that’s not the only reason why we came today. [Name], come here.”

“Okay.”

“Just to let you know, you’re getting a niece.”

“Yes. I know we’ve had our ups and down, but I thought you’d feel glad to know this first-hand. Well… not exactly since Levi figured it out even before I do.”

“That’s because you’re a dimwit.”

“Ehem… Mikasa. If you could hear us right now, please give us your blessing… No matter what mistakes you made, you’re still our precious family. We love you, and that will never change.”

“Huh? Is that-”

“Ah!”

 

_“Be happy, guys. I love you, too. And I’m sorry…”_


End file.
